


On The High Hill

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seven drabbles for Saint Seiya.





	1. Phantom Past

**Author's Note:**

> For [Write Now](http://www.imzy.com/write_now/).
> 
> Theme is: "suspense".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's awkwardness, and then there's _this_ kind of awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "mistaken identity"

Aioria knew he shouldn't let it get to him.

It was a widow who'd seemed ancient when he was still a child; now, with he a man grown and Leo Saint, if she'd changed at all it was only to grow even more weathered.

She still kept her cottage on the village edge, but it was time now to give it up. Her poultry ran wild, her gardens overrun. That was what he'd been called down from his temple to speak to her about. It was time.

More than time, once she innocently, honestly called him by his brother's name.


	2. Riven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga knows where the worst foe lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"

He could not stop it.

He could not stop him.

He could not stop _himself_ ...

Saga fled through the darkness, and shivered, bloody hands leaving slickly crimson trails along the walls. Again. _Again_. How long did he have?

Cycles, flashes; trapped in his own mind, screaming, while this _thing_ , this black _beast_ that was still himself smiled its -- _his_ \-- hungry smile. Saw his reflection in the water, in the mirror, in Gemini's own golden plates ...

And he listened to his own purred pleasure, mocking, snaking through his skull:

_'How long do you think you can deny what you really are?'_


	3. Bleeding Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite enjoys his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "vampires"

In a flash of corpse-pale petals, the Black Saints were engulfed.

Between one heartbeat and the next, as they skulked past a shattered shrine, white roses bit into their veins and bound them fast.

"Now, then ..."

The words hissed from Aphrodite's throat. They had not heard him; they did not sense his presence. But now, silver-blonde curls lit by moonlight, the Pisces Saint stalked closer, his perfect features a mask of frozen fury.

"Now then, you wretched curs ..."

The briars tightened. The blossoms tinted slowly crimson. And Aphrodite touched Black Auriga's bloodied throat, brought stained fingertips to rosy lips.

" _Speak_."


	4. Gilded Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, what you don't know _can_ hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "a wolf in sheep's clothing"

Unruffled, unconcerned, Mu set the unconscious Seiya down on the damp sands and, with the least of acknowledgements, turned to regard Misty.

It really was interesting -- yes, 'interesting' would do nicely -- to listen to the Lacerta Saint's pride. For all his ability, his rank amongst the Silvers, Misty was simply _unaware_ of certain facets of the Sanctuary, and it served Mu to keep him ignorant.

Certain facets such as Mu's _own_ rank, for example.

_I should have 'stuck to repairing Cloths', indeed._

_Misty, you could have been so much more than this.  
Perhaps, if you live, I may enlighten you._


	5. Crossing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just get more and more complicated for the hapless Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "alien encounter"

Clawing his way to Jamir -- barren, rocky, apparently devoid of life -- had been hard enough on Shiryuu's nerves. The Cloth boxes weighed heavy on his back, echoing the doubt in his thoughts.

Was this even going to work?

Worse was the moment when the Cloth-forger's tower finally, _finally_ appeared against the mountainous horizon only to be guarded by a yawning gorge filled with splintered, stony fangs ... and mounds of the bleached and bony dead.

Shattered Cloths. Dead Saints.

Shiryuu picked his way across one needle-thin arch; did not look down.

Then --

On the stony plain ahead --

An eldritch figure flickered --


	6. Dog's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistrust amongst the Silvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "someone's watching"

There was no doubt. There was absolutely _no_ doubt in Dante's mind that every move he made was being noted, remarked upon, evaluated. Even though there was not another soul -- not even one of the guardsmen -- in eyeshot, he damn well knew it.

_Someone_ was keeping track of him.

The Cerberus Saint felt his lip draw back in a snarl and didn't bother to hide it. Let them see, whoever they were --

From the corner of one eye, a flicker of silver and sandy blonde. There, on the path towards the Arena: Asterion. That damned mindreading Hound Saint.

He _knew_.


	7. Message From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has been lost; what must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "strange forms of communication"

Oh, how long he'd waited for this moment; years, a decade and more, an unseen presence torn between too many places at once. The Sanctuary, and that far country; Erebos and the living world ...

... His own echoing Temple, and the depths of the Holy Father's fortress-palace.

He'd waited, and hoped, for so long; and prayed, as well, to the Lady of War for whose mortal shell he'd sacrificed all. All for this moment. He could feel them coming, bright spirits burning with purpose.

With all that he had, he burned the words into the ancient marble.

They needed to _know_ \--


End file.
